jojofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Artsan Craftwerk
Backstory: Artsan Craftwerk, a former neighbor and classmate of Chief Diane Parker, was a struggling woman who found herself at the odds of criminal gangs and the constant anarchy in New Jersey. Finding herself at a block and without a college to go to, Craftwerk started her crimes by force, constantly extorting the innocent if she has the chance, stealing and vandalizing from the crooks disturbing her peace, poisoning food with things she see as fit, and once beating up an off-duty FBI investigator when she was caught. Craftwerk was sentenced to 5 years in prison as a result, which was the time she realized that she needed a team to become more powerful than being some mere crook. For 2 years after the new millennium, Craftwerk, along with her two new friends, used discreet and sneaky methods such as fraud, gambling, and blackmailing to slowly gain money overtime until her old classmate and then-police officer, Diane Parker, arrested her and the gang on her very first case, casting a downfall on the criminal with 15 years on her sentence along with her cronies. Over the years, Craftwerk slowly become fueled with anger, greed, and revenge, wanting nothing more than to surpass Diane in all sorts until she and two of her friends were released prematurely by an unknown woman. While Craftwerk would normally not care about her gratitude, the woman’s charismatic and suave personality was enough to convince her, even promising her to give her cronies what she desires to do in exchange for her loyalty. Craftwerk smirked, now seeing this as an opportunity to get revenge on Parker once and for all. For many months, Craftwerk’s gang continuously made tools and gadgets to give themselves the strength to defeat the entire police in a fight until they figured out that their employer is hiding a stash of money for the trio to grab as a reward, but only if they catch and assassinate Diane and the rest of the police department. Finding out that Diane is currently in Grimsborough, Craftwerk and company decided to kill them all along with Diane’s friends as they knew that a few of them have knowledge on the money. However, the people (the ones without powers) they’re fighting against are already expecting them to attack at any moment, resulting in their arrest once again, but now a one-way ticket to solitary confinement in Grimsborough State Penitentiary. Even after word of ROZETTA’s death broke out, Craftwerk spent days to months attempting to escape, although she knew that she had hidden something in the dark metal walls after being released: the very serum fabricated from a foreign and ancient meteorite a million years ago, giving Craftwerk special powers that she sees fit for her return. A smirk widened across the criminal’s face. This is (again) only the beginning for the Crusaders’ everyday troubles. “''So now, there are new people to meet at uncalled times? Interesting concept, but unsurprising.''” - Artsan Craftwerk Artsan Craftwerk/Stopper; Age: Mid-40's, Race: Human Mutate, Height: 5'2", Weight: 122 lbs, Blood: AB- (Former) Occupation(s): Criminal, Hired Gun Appearance: A woman of short height, Craftwerk has ginger hair shaved to the sides, with the middle of it having spikes covering parts of the shaved area, and magenta eyes that flash out orange, red, and yellow colors (similar to how bullets are fired out) when attacked. She wears a long sleeveless pink top with a V-neck and two holes on the sides of her waist, a blue baseball cap, green striped arm warmers with spikes that cover her lower arms, blue trousers with green stars and a reddish-brown belt, and light brown shoes with thin yellow stripes representing bullets. During her fight with Lynn, Craftwerk has sustained bullet wounds (with blood coming out of them), and bruises (shown as punch marks) on the parts where Lynn struck her. In her first appearance, Craftwerk wears a jumpsuit, armor, a face mask, and a cloak that is entirely black during her mission to take down Chief Parker like the two of her allies, making her seemingly resemble a silhouette. Personality: Craftwerk, while not being shown with much personality like her trio, is a seemingly devout, but greedy and vengeful agent of ROZETTA, wanting to kill Chief Parker and her friends as a personal vendetta and to gain the money she was promised. She is also willing to harm or kill bystanders and children (even superpowered ones) if they attempt to disrupt her goals. However, unlike her friends, Kraftwerk is more careful, ambitious, and focused on other goals of her benefit, claiming that with the money, it may be enough for Craftwerk and company and to develop ideas that may lead them into power. Although usually seen working together with allies against a common enemy, Craftwerk is willing to ditch and leave them for dead as her goals are more greater than the well-being of the people she doesn’t want to drag around (with the exception of Kale Bellamy, as she is forced by her boss to kill the Crusaders with her and knowing very well she might catch her anyway). Despite this, Kraftwerk shows a degree of intelligence and treads carefully and cunningly on a situation about to build up into a disaster, such as predicting that Diane may have the coordinates for the money she is supposed to be given and guesses that she would act to seize it, carefully concealing her presence from the team even if Kale claims that she has taken care of the Crusaders confronting her, and using her abilities to perform a variety of things during her battle with Lynn. Craftwerk constantly displays a blasé and unimpressed demeanor when pushed into a corner or seeing something that she has seen before, having fought several people before and knowing very well about other superpowers that she has a chance to counter, but she can become agitated or mad when provoked with attacks she has little to no chance against and see things that take an unexpected turn. Craftwerk also displays overconfidence in combat, saying her every move to Lynn, is willing to waste her time gloating at and disparaging Lynn, and claiming that she is so powerful that she will defeat Stand Users in a fight like her against Lynn. In opposition of this, Craftwerk hates cheating or last-minute tricks performed against her, and would go as far as to curse at her opponent and deliver brutal methods that involved her fists and nearby objects for her to use as weapons. Powers and Abilities: As a mutate, Craftwerk is capable of battling both mutants (which are similar to mutates, but with natural powers) and other mutates herself by using her powers to best them in combat, even Stand Users and powerful people too if they are not careful, but not as efficiently as them due to her overconfidence and mediocre capabilities along with her capabilities staying unchanged after being enhanced. Craftwerk can take the kinetic energy out of anything she touches, locking those objects in place. This can either take the form of making an object be stuck to a particular space or making it motionless with respect to another object, including Craftwerk herself. Craftwerk also allows herself to make people partially or fully stuck (such as Lynn’s fists and limbs) in place after they come in contact with something Craftwerk has affected or struck by her, even stopping organs too to make them explode. There is no limit to the number of objects Craftwerk can freeze in place, and the immobilization can be delayed after Craftwerk has touched it, allowing her to throw things in front of her and make them stop them mid-air, acting as a makeshift staircase or wall. Craftwerk can also use her power defensively, as she can freeze any projectile that she comes in contact with, even if it has already started to enter her body. Craftwerk uses this to stop a bullet from penetrating her skull, stopping at the epidermis. However, an external force can still move said object, if even by a small amount; thus a bullet stopped inside Craftwerk’s head can be pushed deeper inside by a second bullet. If Craftwerk moves far enough from immobilized objects or people (an effective range limited by only three meters), the effects of her ability will eventually wear off before dissipating. Craftwerk can also add kinetic energy to frozen objects with no limit, such as using the bullets and various debris it stopped flicked or thrown by Lynn Loud as weapons against her. By repeatedly touching a locked object enough times, Craftwerk can build up kinetic energy in it before releasing it; she is thus able to launch a bullet with as much power as a real gun. However, to conserve accuracy as well as prevent adversaries from predicting where it will fly, she must carefully and lightly tap the object several times. Objects of larger proportions are more prone to damage, but significantly decreases in accuracy when shot no matter if Craftwerk is tapping it lightly or not, acting like speeding bullets from weapons of wide effect like shotguns or machine guns. Also, thinner objects with additional mass are shown to have sufficient piercing power like a sniper rifle, with Craftwerk’s eyes acting as the scope. However, due to Craftwerk’s overconfidence and focus on the enemy during her bullet tapping, she may fall victim into unsuspecting attacks or tricks set up by the opponent. Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: C, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E) }} Category:Blog posts